


Focus

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Multi, Multiple Pairings, OT4, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo thinks his brothers need to learn to have more focus and he is the one to teach them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Focus Part 1

Leonardo took being a ninja very seriously. It was what his father had raised him to be and he always strived to be the best ninja that he could be. On top of just being a ninja, Leo was also the leader of his brothers as well.

The role of leadership was not a responsibility that Leo took lightly. It was his job to make sure that his brothers were ready for anything that was thrown their way. This took a lot of focus on Leo’s part and focus was something that he felt his brothers lacked at times and he planned to help them work on that skill.

Don was to be the first one to receive Leo’s new lesson. Leo knew that his genius brother spent much of the day inside of his lab working with his electronics and that was the first place that he planned on looking.

Leo made no effort to hide his presence as he walked into the lab to see Don standing at a table tinkering with some electronics. Not only was Don working with the electronics at the table but it looked like his computer was running a program and there was another project set up over in the corner that Don seemed to be working on as well.

The sound of the lab door closing behind Leo had Don’s head whipping around to see who it was that had joined him in his sanctuary.

“What do you need Leo?” Don asked as he continued to run around the lab like a chicken with his head cut off. “I’m a little busy right now so it might have to wait. Mikey’s noise from the kitchen and Raph banging around in the dojo aren’t helping my concentration either.”

Leo smirked as he walked towards his harried brother with sure steps and wrapped his arms around Don from behind, pinning his brother to the table that he had been standing at.

“What do you think you’re doing Leo?” Don cried out as he scrambled to set his work down before it was dropped. “Do you realize what you could have made me break?”

“I’m assuming that thing you’re holding is something of value to you,” Leo answered as he leaned in to nuzzle at his brother’s neck. “I also know that it wouldn’t have been in any danger if you were a little more focused on it and not so distracted by everything going on around you. I’m going to help you work on that.”

As Leo spoke he let his hands run up and down the sensitive plates of Don’s plastron. The younger turtle wasn’t quite sure what to make of this attention but the slight hitch in his breathing showed that he was definitely reacting to it.

“What, what are you doing Leo?” Don stuttered out.

“Shhh,” Leo whispered in Don’s ear letting his breath caress his brother’s face. “A good ninja should be able to tune out any unwanted distractions so if you want to get your work done I suggest you focus because I’m not leaving until this lesson is over.”

With that Leo turned his nuzzling into kisses and nips along Don’s neck drawing out a low moan from the sensual contact. That moan morphed into a churr when Leo brought one hand down to rub lightly at the soft cartilage that protected Don’s penis while the other hand drifted back to play with the younger turtle’s wiggling tail.

“Leeooo,” Don groaned out as he unconsciously leaned back into the provocative touches. “I don’t have time for this right now. I need to finish this backup for the sensors.”

“Then I suggest you focus Donatello because I’m not stopping,” warned Leo.

Don diligently attempted to follow Leo’s order and tried to turn his attention back to the project in his hands. The fingers drawing light circles on his slit and the insistent tugging at his tail made it so that he was fighting a losing battle. A churr built up inside of Don that he tried to ignore in favor of completing his work.

Leo was impressed with Don’s focus but he had also just begun to put his brother to the test. A smirk crossed Leo’s lips as he used the finger that had been stroking the bottom of Don’s plastron to venture inside the protective pouch to caress the half hard member inside.

That was the tipping point for Don. His focus now completely broken, he leaned back against Leo fully and allowed his dick to drop down as he spread his legs to give Leo more room to work.

Leo smirked at Don’s blatant disregard for his work in favor of his body’s pleasure. That didn’t mean that Leo was going to go easy on his brother. Leo had given him an order to complete his work and he had chosen to ignore that to instead pay attention to what his older brother’s hands were doing. That couldn’t be allowed to go unpunished.

Teasingly slowly, Leo drew his hand from the base of Don’s cock to the tip. When he got to the top Leo leaned in and gently bit Don on the shoulder so that he couldn’t move away before lightly pinching the sensitive head of his penis.

Don yelped and tried to jump but didn’t get very far with Leo holding him in place with his teeth. The pinch just served to make Don’s cock even more sensitive than it already was. Precome leaked almost continuously from the head of his dick to cover the length and make it even more slick as Leo continued to pump the organ in time with his tweaking of Don’s tail.

Continuous churrs filled the room as Don was pulled into the waves of pleasure that were crashing over his body. Feeling weak in the knees Don rested most of his weight against Leo so that he wouldn’t collapse to the floor, not that he could pull away with Leo’s teeth still attached to his shoulder.

Eventually it all became too much for Don to handle and he sank completely under the waves of pleasure as his climax crashed over him. Crying out wordlessly Don released himself into Leo’s hand and all over his plastron as Leo continued teasing both his brother’s cock and tail to draw out the orgasm as long as he could.

Don’s powerful orgasm wracked his body and left him feeling like an overcooked noodle when the last of the tremors finally wore off and Leo took a step away from him. Despite having teased his brother since walking in the room, Leo wasn’t heartless and pulled a chair over to Don for him to sit on while he searched for a towel to clean his hands off with.

“You really need to work on your focus Donatello,” Leo admonished as he wiped off his hand and tossed the towel to his brother.

Turning away Leo picked up the empty plate that at one point had contained Don’s lunch and walked out of the lab leaving Don to pull himself together again. He had two more lessons in focus to give after all.


	2. Focus Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo thinks his brothers need to learn to have more focus and he is the one to teach them

Sure steps took Leo out of the lab that contained his weak kneed genius brother and towards the kitchen that held the next target in his lessons on focus. Mikey was working away in the kitchen having made lunch and was now cleaning up after it.

Leo stood in the living room looking into the kitchen as his brother had his hands in the sink washing dishes. He wanted to get a good look at his brother before moving in to begin his lesson. With one brother already taken care of, Leo’s confidence in what he was doing was up and he was ready to move onto his next target.

There was no question in Leo’s mind that in certain circumstances Mikey could focus when his life depended on it. On the other hand he needed to work on his ability to focus when his life wasn’t on the line and that was exactly what Leo intended on doing.

Once he was ready Leo stepped out of the living room and into the kitchen. As he walked across the threshold and up to where Mikey was standing at the sink Leo saw that his brother was so engrossed in washing the dishes that he hadn’t noticed another presence enter the room with him.

It wasn’t until Leo pressed up flush against Mikey’s carapace that the younger turtle jumped in surprise. At least Mikey tried to jump. He didn’t make it very far into the air being securely pressed between Leo and the counter in front of the sink.

“Leo! Shell you scared me bro,” Mikey said as he tried to get his heartbeat back under control.

“If you had been a little more focused on your surroundings then you wouldn’t have been so surprised by my presence,” Leo husked in Mikey’s ear.

Slowly Leo leaned even farther forward pressing Mikey even closer to the counter as he reached to put the plate in his hand into the sink so that it could be washed clean and put away where it belonged.

“I can help you work on that focus,” Leo purred out lowly. “I want you to focus on finishing the dishes no matter what I do. When I’m done here I want to those dishes cleaned, rinsed, and ready to be dried.”

As Leo slid the plate into the sink he let his fingers dip down into the soapy water. He made sure that his fingers were nice and wet and covered with suds before pulling his hand out and trailing it down Mikey’s body.

Mikey let out a low moan as Leo’s wandering hand made it down to his rump, giving it a possessive squeeze, before moving on to explore the area under his tail. When Leo’s finger began pushing against the tight ring of muscles Mikey tensed for a moment before relaxing to make it less painful. As soon as Leo breached him up to Mikey first knuckle he stopped to give his brother time to adjust.

“Focus Mikey,” Leo growled in his lover’s ear.

Mikey shuddered at the tone and grabbed the sponge and started to scrub at the bowl he had been working on before Leo came into the kitchen. When the finger in his ass began to push farther inside to loosen his muscles to accommodate Leo’s ministrations Mikey scrubbed at the bowl so hard his knuckles were turning white around the sponge and he was worried about cracking the bowl.

Leo smirked at Mikey’s efforts but knew that if he continued to push as tease as he was doing it would only be a matter of time until Mikey turned into a puddle of goo beneath his fingers.

Using the hand that wasn’t occupied in stretching Mikey’s tight entrance, Leo gripped Mikey’s hip possessively before sliding that hand forward until he was dragging his fingers over the lower area of the golden plastron.

As he continued to massage the lower plates Leo could feel the cartilage parting to reveal the tip of Mikey’s cock beginning to poke out. Carefully Leo ran the tip of his thumb over the head of Mikey’s penis causing him to shudder and for the organ to drop down into Leo’s strong grip.

A churr was pulled from Mikey’s chest as Leo stroked his brother’s cock from base to tip and back again spreading the precome along the entire length while at the same time sliding a second finger into Mikey’s ass and stretching the muscles even farther.

“You’ve been working on that one bowl for a while now Mikey,” Leo observed. “You might want to focus on some of the others.”

Mikey nodded mindlessly as he rinsed the bowl and picked up the plate that Leo had put in the sink when he had wet his fingers to use as lube. The sound of panting filled the room coming from both of them, Mikey due to the pleasure he was feeling and Leo because of the exertion of teasing and taunting his brother.

As Mikey shuddered and shook under Leo’s hands, Leo began to worry that his brother might just slide down to the floor on weak knees and so Leo leaned his head down and clamped his teeth around Mikey’s shoulder to hold him in place so that he couldn’t move away.

The churring coming from Mikey got even louder as Leo’s fingers inside of him found the bundle of nerves deep inside making his knees go weak. The only thing keeping him standing was Leo’s teeth on his shoulder.

Leo picked up the pace with both thrusting his fingers in and out of Mikey’s ass and jerking his cock so fast his fist was nearly a blur and copious amounts of precome were leaking out and spilling down to make a puddle on the floor.

Giving up on the dishes completely, Mikey brought his hands out of the sink to grip at the counter as he thrust his body back towards the hands that were giving him so much pleasure. It wasn’t long after this change in position that Mikey couldn’t handle it anymore and climaxed with a yell of Leo’s name on his lips as he coated the cabinets in front of him with his milky seed.

Releasing Mikey’s shoulder and pulling his hands away, Leo stepped back and let Mikey sink to his butt on the floor. Stepping aside Leo trailed his hands in the dish water to wash them of the milky liquid that Mikey had covered them with.

“You really need to work on your focus Michelangelo,” Leo admonished as he dried off his hands, throwing the towel to his brother before walking out of the kitchen.

Two brothers down and one to go.


	3. Focus Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo thinks his brothers need to learn to have more focus and he is the one to teach them

Leo couldn’t contain his smirk of satisfaction as he all but strutted out of the kitchen and towards the dojo where his final brother awaited him. He had already found Don and Mikey busy with their own activities and taught them lessons in the art of focus and now there was only one brother left.

Don and Mikey had fallen easily before his teaching but Leo had left Raph for last for a reason.

Leo knew that he and Raph had always had a complicated relationship. They could fight and argue like the worst of enemies but they always had each other’s backs when it counted no matter what. If Leo was going to test his hot headed sibling’s ability to focus than he was going to give Raph a fighting chance of passing. Nothing less would be acceptable to either of them.

When Leo walked into the dojo he saw Raph laying back on his bench lifting weights. The thing that drew most of Leo’s attention however was the fact that Raph had his legs spread farther than he would need to maintain his balance as though issuing a challenge to the leader.

Leo hesitated in the doorway for a moment just taking in the sight and planning his lesson. It would have to be done delicately if he wished for his point to be understood without an argument ensuing.

“You just going to stand there all day or are ya going to do something?” Raph asked without breaking his stride or looking up. “I know what you did with Don and Mikey. I can smell it on you and I could hear the knucklehead yellin’ out in the kitchen and I can tell you now that it won’t work with me so don’t waste your time.”

“Well if you’re so certain that is won’t work than I’m sure that you won’t mind me giving it a try and testing your focus since I’m doomed to fail anyway,” Leo purred as he left the doorway and stalked towards his brother.

When Leo reached the bench that Raph was laying on he dropped down to his knees in front of his brother and made his way in between the emerald green legs.

In the past their couplings together had typically been a little rough with each of them fighting for the dominant role. Leo was sure that was what Raph was expecting now in an attempt to try and break his concentration and so Leo did the exact opposite.

Gently Leo laid a hand on each of Raph’s legs and leaned in to place a tender kiss on the inside of the right knee. He could feel the muscles beneath the skin tensing in anticipation. Leo soothingly rubbed his thumbs over the skin in a gentle massage to get his brother to relax.

Raph’s breathing evened out with his brother’s slow touches but his pace of lifting the weights never faltered. He wasn’t about to give in so easily. He had spent nearly a lifetime learning to defy his older brother and he wasn’t about to throw that all out the window now.

The knowledge of what his brother was trying to do caused a sly smile to form on Leo’s face. Brazenly Leo licked along the inside of Raph’s thigh where the skin was softer and more sensitive before blowing a stream of air over the damp flesh raising goose bumps.

A sharp hiss issued from behind Raph’s clenched teeth. It may not have been a huge reaction but it was enough to tell Leo that he had found a crack in Raph’s armor. With deliberate slowness, Leo turned his attention to Raph’s other leg repeating the process and earning another hiss.

“You’re doing so well Raph,” Leo purred making sure his breath fluttered across his brother’s skin. “If you can make it through your entire routine without losing your focus then I will admit defeat.”

Raph’s grip on the weight bar tightened. He had every intention of proving to his brother that he was wasting his time. Despite Raph’s determination to the contrary, Leo could smell his brother’s increased arousal and wasn’t about to give up just yet.

Slowly Leo moved up Raph’s body leaving kisses and licks in his wake until he reached the juncture where Raph’s leg met his hip. Ignoring the bulging cartilage that was straining to hold back Raph’s hardening manhood, Leo turned his attention instead to the skin on Raph’s hip that wasn’t covered by his plastron.

A soft kiss was placed on the more delicate skin which Leo knew that Raph would now be expecting. Leo followed that kiss with a sharp nip to that same patch of skin. The result was the clattering of weights as Raph’s arms trembled at the sudden shock.

Leo brought both of his hands up, one to play with Raph’s tail and the other to run his fingertips over the parting slit to try and coax out his brother’s hardening cock. While his hands were busy Leo took a moment to examine Raph’s face and lifting pace. As much as he wanted to test his brother’s focus, he didn’t want anyone to get hurt either.

Once he was sure that Raph had control of the bar and the weights on it Leo returned his attention to Raph’s groin and the tip of his penis that was just beginning to make an appearance. Boldly Leo swiped his tongue over the exposed head. That was all it took to get Raph to drop down and for Leo to find himself with a mouthful of his brother’s cock.

That was the breaking point for Raph. The feeling of his brother’s hot, wet mouth surrounding his cock was just too powerful of a sensation for him to ignore any longer and the weights that he had been lifting came down onto his chest with a thud, trapping his arms as the pleasure sapped his strength to free them.

Leo smirked as much as his full mouth would allow him to. It had been a hard fought battle getting to this point but teaching his brother a lesson in focus meant that it was worth it. Rapidly he bobbed his head up and down ready to bring this lesson to its conclusion.

The increased pressure around his most sensitive organ on top off all of the teasing that he had endured was pushing Raph closer and closer to the on slot of his climax. The delicious burn of Leo pressing a finger against his entrance and dryly breaching him was all Raph needed to push him over the edge into spilling himself into Leo’s mouth.

Leo took everything that his brother had to give without complaint, swallowing everything that he could manage. A few stray drops of Raph’s semen did escape his lips to drip onto his chin but for the most part Leo was able to take everything in. When Raph was finished Leo let his brother’s cock fall out of his mouth to lay flaccid on his golden plastron.

“You really need to work on your focus Raphael,” Leo said as he licked his lips and stood up.

Turning on his heels Leo exited the dojo and headed towards his bedroom. He was proud of the lessons on focus that he had given to his brothers and now he was going to meditate on what he had done and how those lessons could be improved in the future.


	4. Focus Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo thinks his brothers need to learn to have more focus and he is the one to teach them

While Leo retired to his room to meditate on the lesson in focus that he had given to his brothers, the three younger turtles had their own tasks ahead of them.

By the time Don was able to pull himself back over to his work table he had completely lost his train of thought on his project. When Mikey was finally able to stand back up to finish the dishes he found the once hot water to be stone cold. In the dojo it took Raph longer than he would care to admit for his strength to return to him so he could slide the weight off of his chest and free himself.

Despite their different predicaments, each of the younger brothers had the same thing on their minds and they could see it reflected in each other’s faces as they walked out of the rooms they had been in and met up with each other in the living room.

Payback. Payback was going to be sweet as well as a lesson they were sure their older brother wouldn’t forget anytime soon.

“So what do we do now? Mikey asked looking at his two older brothers for guidance.

“We go and teach Fearless a lesson of his own,” Raph declared, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

Don quickly reached out and grabbed onto Raph’s arm stopping him in his tracks, preventing him from charging up to their leader’s room.

“Wait a minute Raph,” Don cautioned. “That’s probably exactly what Leo is expecting us to do. He was able to get to all of us because we weren’t expecting him. If we go running up there right now he’s going to be able to resist and he’s going to win.”  
“So just what are you suggesting Donnie?” grumbled Raph.

“Ummm,” Don hesitated not having thought that far ahead.

“I’ve got an idea,” Mikey suddenly piped up.

The wolfish grin on Mikey’s face told both Raph and Don that whatever plan that it was that their little brother had come up with, it was going to be good.

~

Leo had been sitting in his room since finishing with Raph, attempting to meditate his way towards inner peace but he was no closer than when he had begun. He knew that it was because he wasn’t completely focused on reaching the astral plane. Leo had been so sure that his brothers would storm into his room seeking revenge after they had gotten their wits about them again.

Half an hour passed and then an hour and there was still no sign of the younger three turtles. A quiet had settled over the lair and Leo felt himself beginning to relax, figuring that his siblings planned on seeking out their revenge on another day. After reaching this conclusion Leo allowed himself to fully relax and drift into a meditative state and finally reach the astral plane.

Leo meditated so often that the astral plane was like a second home to his spirit. It had both a warmth and coolness to it that Leo couldn’t help but be lulled into a sense of security while he was there. It was that sense of security that kept Leo from sensing any other presence until it was too late.

Out of nowhere Leo felt something grab onto his tail and pinch it before disappearing. Leo spun on his heels trying to find whatever had just touched him but there was nothing there. Holding his position, Leo waited a few minutes to see if anything would show itself but everything was quiet.

Just when Leo relaxed his stance to continue on with his meditation he felt a phantom tongue lick along the pulse point on his neck. Before Leo had a chance to react to that another invisible hand came out of nowhere and groped his groin before disappearing.

Leo was beginning to freak out at this point. Nothing like this had ever happened to him while he was meditating before. He was just about to start fighting back against his invisible foes when the sound of jovial laughter filled the air.

“Somebody’s having trouble concentrating,” a familiar voice sang out.

“It looks like someone could use a lesson in focus,” a honey filled voice added.

“And I know just the guys to give that lesson,” a deep baritone voice echoed out.

Just as suddenly as everything had begun, it ended leaving Leo feeling very alone. Leo was just beginning to calm down to try and get back to meditating when he felt hands on his body again.

This time was different though. This time it was hands on his physical body not his spiritual one that were distracting him. The gentle caresses in the real world were coming across as feather light touches on the astral plane. Leo tried tuning out the sensations but they left no portion of his body untouched and eventually it became too much, pulling him out of his meditation and back to the physical world.

“Looks like somebody’s back in the land of the living,” Raph chuckled to Leo’s right.

Leo couldn’t help but gasp as the shadow of touches that he had received on the astral plane were felt in full force now. To his right Raph was licking and suckling at his neck doing his best to raise a red welt. Don was seated in front of him rubbing against his rapidly bulging slit trying to coax out his hardening cock. Behind him Leo had two fingers buried in his ass prepping and lubing up his entrance.

Leo moaned and churred as the sensations washed over him. Reflexively he reached up and grabbed onto his two middle brothers to keep from being washed under the waves of pleasure that were crashing over him.

“Where’s that almighty focus you’ve been preaching about all day?” Don questioned as he coaxed Leo’s hard erection out into the open.

Leo groaned as the calloused hand of his younger brother closed around his sensitive organ. While Don was able to keep the majority of his body scare free with the masterful use of his weapon, the same could not be said for his hands. Years of experiments and trips to the junkyard had created scars and callouses that Leo found highly erotic as the expertly traced every vein on his aching cock.

Hungry eyes watched Don’s every move as the olive green turtle spread Leo’s legs wider and crawled forward until they were sitting plastron to plastron. As soon as Don was in place he allowed his own penis to drop down. Eagerly he leaned forward until both his and Leo’s cocks could kiss tip to tip before taking them both in his hand and slowly jerking them together.

Behind him Mikey slid his fingers out of Leo’s ass and Leo whined at the loss. That whine morphed into a moan of satisfaction however when those fingers were replaced with something much longer and harder.

“Let’s see how well you can focus with something up your ass Leo,” Mikey said as he gave a short, hard thrust right against Leo’s prostate, drawing a loud churr from his leader.

While Leo rocked back and forth between the pleasures being given to him by his youngest two brothers, Raph was not sitting idly by. Once he was satisfied with the bright red hickey that he had made on Leo’s neck, Raph stood up at his older brother’s side with his lower plastron close to Leo’s face.

“Since you were so eager to suck my dick before Leo, I don’t think you’d have a problem doing it again now wouldn’t you Fearless,” Raph growled lowly as he let his hard cock drop down to hit Leo in the face.

Leo was shocked for a moment at the sudden appearance of Raph’s rock hard penis but quickly recovered. Catching the hothead’s eyes, Leo leaned in and took the erection into his mouth until it tapped at the back of his throat threatening to cut off his air supply. As Leo sucked on his dick, Raph placed a strong hand on the back of Leo’s head to make sure that he didn’t take too much in and choke.

Leo was in sensory heaven right now. The feeling of Don jerking their cocks together, the sparks of pleasure every time Mikey slammed into his prostate, and his mouth being filled over and over again with Raph’s large organ were all pulling Leo into a storm of passion that threatened to pull him beneath the waves into ecstasy.

Leo remained suspended in the heart of the storm for as long as he could before he succumbed to the passion that his brothers were giving him. Leo’s orgasm acting as the catalyst that pulled his brothers into their own climaxes.

Don was the first to go over the edge with Leo’s cock hardening and twitching against his own in his grip. Together the two of them painted their plastrons white with their milky essences.

Mikey followed closely behind as Leo’s inner muscles clamped down around his cock like a vice. Panting and churring loudly, Mikey continued thrusting into Leo as hard as he could, spilling himself deep inside his mate.

Raph was able to hold out the longest but even he couldn’t last forever. Leo’s churrs of pleasure were sending enough vibrations through Raph’s dick to curl his toes. That was enough to push the emerald green turtle into his own orgasm, shooting off into Leo’s mouth as the older turtle milked him dry.

Together the four of them soared along the waves of their orgasms before finally calming back down again. As exhaustion finally began to stake its claim on them, they were able to wipe themselves off on some towels that Leo kept in his room for occasions such as this.

Once they were reasonably clean, they all collapsed onto the pile of pillows and blankets that had been placed conspicuously close to where they had just made love in the middle of Leo’s room.

Leo smiled in contentment as they all began to drift into slumber, happy that his lesson in focus had been learned. While focus in battle could save their lives, focus on each other was what made life worth living.


End file.
